Words
by Vyse
Summary: Just a couple of poems...one old, two new. (YAY! I finished revising! Finally! ^ ^ Now to go through with the rest of the odd rituals to becoming a better author...)


Words  
  
A/N: A collection of my poems...yay! I'm finally done with the revising! Now...the easy part, the deleting! JOY! Oh, and in case you're wondering, there is some new stuff in here.  
  
~*~  
  
Destiny, Fate  
  
A/N: I'm backers! Yay! And I bring gifts! This is just the first in the batch...the only one I have typed up.  
  
Later Authors Note: To end the mystery, this poem is intended to be *Jyoushiro*. I wrote it over summer vacation, and I forgot to put it in the author's note when I typed it up. -_-;;;  
________  
  
Is it destiny that we be together   
  
Or some cruel fate that we be not?  
  
For I see you so close  
  
Yet so far away  
  
I see the way you look at her  
  
But then there are the days that you look at me  
  
It might just be possible   
  
That you feel the same way?  
  
My fear controls my life   
  
It keeps me away from you  
  
But someday I will overcome it  
  
And love you.   
  
~*~  
  
Moonlight Love  
  
A/N: ...Okay, okay, I wrote this one right now so I could make this file a little longer. But who cares? ^ ^;;;;  
  
~*~  
  
Look this way.  
  
Come over here.  
  
Look into these eyes of mine.  
  
I'll look into yours.   
  
Begin to speak.  
  
I'll listen.  
  
You'll stop, then look away.   
  
I'll ask what's wrong.  
  
You'll get mad, and say that I won't understand.  
  
Then we kiss.  
  
I wake up, the dream ends.  
  
I fall back to a restless slumber, telling myself things that aren't true.  
  
I love you.  
  
You don't love me.   
  
You'll never be mine.  
  
A light of ray hits your face, and she runs into your arms.  
  
You run into hers.  
  
The dream is over.   
  
You love her.  
  
Now I can only wait   
  
For the moon to rise  
  
And the love  
  
To start again.   
  
~*~  
  
All Cried Out  
  
A/N: This is a new one...have you ever heard the song 'All Cried Out'? It is a really good song...well, that's what inspired this poem. ^ ^ This poem...it's a long one. It starts out Taiora and Mimato, but then just...goes crazy.  
  
~*~  
  
Why?  
  
My unanswered question still hangs in the air.  
  
I said hello.  
  
You opened your mouth, and shouted a greeting to someone else.  
  
Him.  
  
Did you care about the look in my eyes?  
  
She did.  
  
She was there.   
  
She is his.   
  
Don't you know that?  
  
Part of me is glad to see the crushed look on your face as she runs to him and is engulfed by a symbol of his love.  
  
Part of me is glad when you turn to me and flash a charming smile my way.  
  
As your arms copy the gesture made by his, I whisper something in your ear about a dance.   
  
You smile again and nod, then pull me closer to you.  
  
In your eyes, I'm someone else. In your heart, you want to do this to him.  
  
And I cry.  
  
Don't you care?  
  
~*~  
  
In my eyes, I see figures dancing.   
  
In my eyes, I see people who love.  
  
They come to me, I smile.   
  
They ask where you are, I say 'loosing your mind on the dance floor'.  
  
They laugh, then say that they didn't see you there.   
  
I pretend to look for you out in the crowd, then I shrug and say 'who knows?'  
  
They laugh, then she clings to his arm and asks for a dance. He is overjoyed as they step out onto the floor.  
  
Why aren't I out there?   
  
Because. You are not.  
  
Part of me wants to sob, part of me wants to scream.  
  
I'm ashamed because you didn't come, I'm ashamed because I'm alone.  
  
But you don't care about any of this.  
  
No.  
  
Just as long as she wasn't with your Yama-sama.  
  
~*~  
  
Tonight, I cried.  
  
Tonight, I sobbed.  
  
Tonight, I screamed.  
  
Tonight...  
  
Your Yama wasn't with his Mimi.   
  
My Mimi.  
  
She was alone, as was I.  
  
I wonder why?  
  
She came and stood beside me. She didn't say a word.  
  
Neither did I.  
  
They played a song. By him. About her.   
  
He was supposed to sing it, you know. She was supposed to be by his side. Taichi-baka, didn't you know that?  
  
She ran. I followed.  
  
She cried. I was there.  
  
He wasn't.  
  
It was your fault.  
  
She cried because of you.  
  
Do you care?  
  
Do I care?  
  
~*~  
  
Tonight.  
  
Tonight...she was there.  
  
You weren't.  
  
That's all I have to say.  
  
~*~  
  
I feel so dirty...  
  
I feel so alone...  
  
I feel so happy...  
  
I feel so confused.  
  
Last night...does she remember last night?  
  
Or is she with him again?  
  
I hate you, I love her.  
  
I hate her, I love you.  
  
How is it going to be?  
  
I hate you.  
  
I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you...  
  
Why?  
  
Why do you do this to me?  
  
You make me cry, and you don't care.  
  
I hate you, I hate you, I love you, I love you, I hate...I love...  
  
I can't take this anymore.  
  
~*~  
  
I ran.   
  
I don't know where I am.  
  
I'm holding someone, someone's crying...  
  
I'm kissing someone, someone's kissing me...  
  
What's going on?  
  
Is it you?  
  
Her?  
  
Someone else?  
  
A whisper of my name I hear, a pair of arms clinging onto me I feel.  
  
I hate this, I love this...  
  
I....I just don't know....  
  
~*~  
  
You came to me.  
  
Hate burned in my veins.  
  
You told me everything, about your 'Yama', about the dance, about the looks...  
  
You made a fool of me, Taichi.  
  
You humiliated me.  
  
You don't care.  
  
Just as long as you have your Yama.  
  
I wanted to cry, I wanted to kill.  
  
To hell with you, Taichi..  
  
To hell with you.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm in her bed.  
  
She's on top of me.  
  
She rests in a beautiful slumber, her lips turned up.  
  
Where are you, can I ask?  
  
Are you somewhere else, doing the exact same thing?  
  
I don't care.  
  
As long as I have her....  
  
As long as I have her, my vision is clear, and my tears are dried.  
  
Don't touch her, Taichi...  
  
She's too beautiful for your grasp to hold.  
  
  
  



End file.
